Friends Forever: Count On Me
by Nanna Black
Summary: Minha segunda trilogia. HH. Hermione visita Harry em uma dia muito doloroso para eles, e eles partilham um momento que fortalece sua amizade.


**Sinopse:** Hermione vai visitar Harry em um dia doloroso para eles, e eles partilham um momento que fortalece sua amizade.

**Timeline:** Depois de "A Ordem da Fênix".

**Trilha Sonora: **'When I Remember When', da extinta banda inglesa Five.

**Nota da Autora:** Primeira parte da trilogia 'Harry e Hermione'. Cada história pode ser lida independentemente da anterior.

**Count On Me**

Hermione bateu delicadamente à porta do número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros. Ouviu uns gritos vindos de dentro da casa, e uma mulher muito magra, loira aguada, pescoçuda e com cara de cavalo abriu a porta.

"Quem é você?" A mulher perguntou. Hermione sorriu.

"Bom dia, senhora. Eu poderia falar com o seu sobrinho por alguns minutos?"

A mulher olhou-a extremamente desconfiada.

"E de onde você conhece o meu sobrinho?"

Hermione, que sabia que a tia de Harry entraria em pânico se ela mencionasse que o conhecera em Hogwarts, bolou uma mentira na hora.

"Hummm... Do mercadinho! Ele esqueceu a carteira dele lá!"

A carranca de tia Petúnia se desfez de leve e ela deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem para que Hermione entrasse. A garota sorriu.

"Qual é o quarto dele?"

"O primeiro à esquerda subindo a escada. Mas duvido que aquela aberração do meu sobrinho vá te receber, ele está trancado no quarto desde que voltou da escola", resmungou tia Petúnia, saindo para a cozinha.

As palavras da tia de Harry perturbaram Hermione. Ela subiu a escada e entrou no quarto de Harry.

A primeira coisa que notou foram as cortinas, puxadas de modo que nenhum raio de sol passava por elas. Edwiges dormia trancada em sua gaiola, a cabeça sob a asa. O malão de Harry estava arrumado. A Firebolt repousava encostada ao guarda-roupa. E o próprio Harry, de pijama, estava deitado de costas, olhando o teto.

"Harry?" Ela chamou baixinho. Ele fez um barulho esquisito que indicou que a ouvia. "Harry, tá tudo bem?"

Ele sentou-se, e parecia que a notava ali pela primeira vez.

"Hermione? Como você chegou aqui?" Perguntou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você não aparatou, aparatou? No meio da cozinha? Porque senão minha tia teria um ataque cardíaco".

"Eu ainda não sei aparatar, Harry", ela disse. "Vim de ônibus. Bati na porta e sua tia me deixou entrar".

"Ah", ele disse, e voltou a se deitar. "Hoje fazem dois meses", ele murmurou. Sua voz era seca e meio fria. Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem.

"Eu sei", ela disse. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada. "Chega pra lá".

Harry abriu espaço para ela se deitar a seu lado. Os dois ficaram olhando o teto, silenciosos. O corpo de Harry era forte e magro contra o seu. Ele emagrecera e ganhara músculos. E cheirava a folhas e a mar.

"Você já chorou a morte dele, Harry?"

Ela não conseguia dizer o nome de Sirius. Simplesmente não conseguia. Apesar de ter visto o corpo sem vida do amigo, de ter chorado de desespero ao vê-lo ir-se para sempre... Ela nunca conseguiria associar o nome de Sirius Black, um homem cheio de vida, um amigo fiel, um padrinho superprotetor, a algo frio e definitivo como a morte.

Ela sentiu Harry ficar rígido perto dela. E, sem que ele respondesse, ela soube que não. Que, dois meses depois, Harry ainda não extravasara a dor que sentira com a perda do homem que era o mais próximo que Harry conhecera de um pai.

"Chorar ajuda", ela disse baixinho.

"Ainda não o fiz", ele disse tão baixo quanto ela, "e nunca o faria aqui. Duda nunca me deixaria esquecer isso".

"Não seja por isso. Venha, vamos sair. Andar por aí. Se quiser, podemos ir até Grimmauld Place".

"Não. Nunca mais vou pisar lá. Sirius odeia... odiava", ele fez uma pausa. Oh, Merlim... "Sirius odiava aquele lugar. Nunca se sentiu confortável ali".

"E então, onde?"

Harry mordeu o lábio.

"Tem galeões aí?"

A casa era linda, em estilo elizabetano, um sobrado muito bem cuidado, apesar de deserto. Harry tinha um olhar vago no rosto.

"Onde estamos?" A jovem perguntou.

"Área residencial de Rowena Place", ele disse distraidamente. Notou então o ar confuso da amiga e suspirou. "Um bairro chique de Londres. Vários bruxos moram aqui".

"Oh", Hermione fez. Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou. "De quem é a casa?"

"Minha".

Hermione olhou perplexa para o amigo.

"Sua? E por que você não mora aqui?"

"Oficialmente, eu ainda não sei sobre a existência dessa casa e de outras propriedades dos Potter. Era dos meus avós... dos pais do meu pai. Olivia e Arthur Potter. Remo me trouxe aqui no verão do ano passado. Antes de eu ir para Grimmauld Place".

Ele tocou o portão, e ele exalou um brilho dourado. Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

"A casa é enfeitiçada para reconhecer os integrantes da família", Harry explicou. Pegou sua mão e puxou-a atrás de si.

Se a casa já era linda por fora, por dentro era ainda mais encantadora. Grandes espaços envidraçados, uma mobília elegante e confortável. Harry olhou ao redor da casa, os olhos ficando escuros de tristeza.

"Eu deveria ter crescido aqui", ele disse baixinho. "Meu pai e minha mãe deveriam ter tido a chance de ter me visto andar, falar, receber a carta, ir para Hogwarts... Sirius merecia a oportunidade de encontrar a mulher que o tiraria da galinhagem definitivamente..."

Hermione seguiu-o pela casa, sem dizer nada, simplesmente estando ali. Apoiando-o. Harry subiu as escadas e entrou num quarto. Uma foto no criado-mudo disse a Hermione quem dormira ali.

Sorrindo, jovens, felizes e sem saber o que o futuro lhes reservava, estavam Peter Pettigrew, Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter e Lilly Evans. Harry pegou o porta-retrato e sentou na cama de solteiro do pai, os olhos fixos na foto.

"Será que ele já era um comensal quando tiraram essa foto?" Ele disse baixinho. "Será que ele sabia que a traição dele destruiria a vida de todos os que o cercavam?" Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Harry. "Será que eles nunca desconfiaram que o traidor era um homem que eles consideravam um amigo?"

"Oh, Harry", Hermione disse baixinho.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta deles, Hermione. Do Sirius, do meu pai, da minha mãe. Quando eu não sabia do Sirius... Eu sentia falta, mas menos. Então o Sirius apareceu e aí... Eu soube o que era ter um pai. Alguém que se importasse, que quisesse o meu bem. E agora..."

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, e ela viu as lágrimas marejando as piscinas verde-esmeralda.

"O que mais Voldemort vai tirar de mim até que ele fique satisfeito? Quantas pessoas mais eu precisarei perder até que ele me arrase por completo?" Ele deixou uma lágrima escapar. "Quando eu vi Sirius... cair" Ele nunca conseguiria dizer o nome de Sirius e o verbo 'morrer' numa mesma frase. Era final demais. "... Eu quis que Bellatrix tivesse me acertado. Me matado, no lugar dele".

"Harry!" Ela se ergueu de um pulo e deu um tapa, com toda a força, no rosto dele. Os olhos de Harry se encheram de um choque mudo, enquanto os olhos de Hermione eram uma mistura de lágrimas, horror e desespero. Ela se agarrou a ele. "Nunca, nunca diga isso! Ouviu? Nunca diga isso outra vez!"

"Hermione..."

"Seus pais deram a vida deles para salvar a sua. Sirius fez o mesmo. Os três eram bruxos formados, adultos independentes e conscientes das conseqüências de suas escolhas, e ainda assim escolheram lhe salvar. Sacrificaram-se, para que você pudesse viver. Então, pare de pensar em morrer, você me ouviu? Ouviu? Porque eu não sei o que seria de mim --- de Ron e de mim --- sem você para nos resgatar quando entramos em enrascadas!"

Ela estava chorando sem parar, e ele também.

"E... E..." O desespero dela era palpável. "Harry, por Merlin, não pense que perdeu tudo com a... partida de Sirius, porque não perdeu! Você ainda tem a nós. Gina, Ron, os gêmeos, o senhor e a sra. Weasley e a mim. Nós amamos você, e queremos vê-lo bem. O que Voldemort pode te tirar? Tudo? Mas, mesmo que nós também partamos, sempre estaremos com você. Em sua mente".

Harry começou a chorar e soluçar abertamente. Hermione ficou ao lado dele, abraçando-o, correndo os dedos pelos sedosos e arrepiados cabelos negros do amigo.

Umas duas horas depois, Hermione sacou seu celular da bolsa – sim, ela tinha um, que usava em casa, nas férias – e ligou para a mãe. Disse que ia dormir na casa de Gina. A sra. Granger concordou e desejou boa noite à filha.

Harry e Hermione não dormiram aquela noite. Ficaram simplesmente sentados no velho sofá onde – Harry não imaginava – James pedira Lilly em casamento, e ela anunciara o marido, meses mais tarde, que estava grávida.

Porque, às vezes, tudo o que uma pessoa precisa é de um amigo.

_CONTINUA_

Segunda Parte da Trilogia: 'A New Day Has Come'. Harry e Hermione se encontram pela segunda vez nas férias de verão. Dessa vez, eles discutem o futuro. Falta apenas um ano para Hogwarts acabar...


End file.
